A Certain Magical Index II
Contains cards from the A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun Series. Card List 'Yellow Cards' *ID/W13-001 Boy that Belongs to the Underworld Accelerator 「裏社会に生きる少年 一方通行」 *ID/W13-002 "Elder Sister" Mikoto 「“お姉さま”美琴」 *ID/W13-003 Cheerleader Uniform Komoe 「チア衣装の小萌」 *ID/W13-004 Elder Sister's Representative Kuroko 「お姉さまの露払い 黒子」 *ID/W13-005 Mikoto's Younger Sister MISAKA 「美琴の妹 ミサカ」 *ID/W13-006 Guardian of Index Touma「インデックスの保護者 当麻」 *ID/W13-007 The Man with an Usual Right hand Touma 「異能の右手を持つ男 当麻」 *ID/W13-008 Apprentice Maid Maika 「メイド候補生 舞夏」 *ID/W13-009 Mischievous Child Last Order 「いたずらっ子 打ち止め」 *ID/W13-010 Ever-Changing Accelerator 「変化する日常 一方通行」 *ID/W13-011 Unlosable Battle Mikoto 「負けられない戦い 美琴」 *ID/W13-012 "Multi-sided Spy" Tsuchimikado 「“多角スパイ”土御門」 *ID/W13-013 "Electrode Release" Accelerator 「“電極解放”一方通行」 *ID/W13-014 Misaka Misuzu 「御坂 美鈴」 *ID/W13-015 Strongest Ability User Accelerator 「最強の能力者 一方通行」 *ID/W13-016 Fukiyose Seiri 「吹寄 制理」 *ID/W13-017 Ill-Fated Touma 「不幸体質 当麻」 *ID/W13-018 Supervisor of Sisters Last Order 「妹達の上位個体 打ち止め」 *ID/W13-019 Musujime Awaki 「結標 淡希」 *ID/W13-020 Academy City's Senior High Touma 「学園都市の高校生 当麻」 *ID/W13-021 ... Junior High First Year Kuroko 「役者な中学一年生 黒子」 *ID/W13-022 Dramatic Shock 「劇画ショック」 *ID/W13-023 Imagine Breaker 「幻想殺し」 *ID/W13-024 Academy City's Strongest Man 「学園都市最強の男」 *ID/W13-025 Borrowing Race 「借り物競争」 'Green Cards' *RG/W13-026 "Telepathic" Haruue 「“精神感応”春上」 *RG/W13-027 Seaside Saten 「水辺の佐天」 *RG/W13-028 Saten's Classmate Uiharu 「佐天のクラスメイト 初春」 *RG/W13-029 Haruue Erii 「春上 衿衣)」 *RG/W13-030 Seaside Uiharu 「水辺の初春」 *RG/W13-031 "Clairvoyance" Konori 「“透視能力”固法」 *RG/W13-032 Uiharu's Classmate Saten 「初春のクラスメイト 佐天」 *RG/W13-033 Yukata Uiharu 「浴衣の初春」 *RG/W13-034 "Unsual Ability User" Haruue 「“異能力者”春上」 *RG/W13-035 Ordinary Girl Saten 「普通の女の子 佐天」 *RG/W13-036 "Thermal Hand" Uiharu 「“定温保存”初春」 *RG/W13-037 Children's Teacher Kiyama 「子ども達の先生 木山」 *RG/W13-038 Yukata Saten 「浴衣の佐天」 *RG/W13-039 Yukata Haruue 「浴衣の春上」 *RG/W13-040 Brain Physiologist Kiyama 「大脳生理学者 木山」 *RG/W13-041 Tessou Tsuduri 「鉄装 綴里」 *RG/W13-042 ... Saten 「意外とミーハー 佐天」 *RG/W13-043 Backup Support Uiharu 「バックアップ担当 初春」 *RG/W13-044 Intimate Classmate Uiharu & Saten 「仲良しクラスメイト 初春＆佐天」 *RG/W13-045 Leather Jacket's Memories Konori 「思い出の革ジャン 固法」 *RG/W13-046 Someone is Watching 「誰かが見てる」 *RG/W13-047 Big Spider 「ビッグスパイダー」 *RG/W13-048 Welcome! 「ようこそ！」 *RG/W13-049 Erii's reunion 「衿衣との再会」 *RG/W13-050 I'm Ready for it 「私にできること」 'Red Cards' *RG/W13-051 Full of Self-Confidenence Mikoto 「裏打ちされた自信 美琴」 *RG/W13-052 Under One Roof Mikoto & Kuroko 「一つ屋根の下 美琴＆黒子」 *RG/W13-053 Campus Life Mikoto 「学園生活 美琴」 *RG/W13-054 Sense of Justice Mikoto 「正義の体現 美琴」 *RG/W13-055 Determined Girl Mikoto 「勝気な女の子 美琴」 *RG/W13-056 Lady of Tokiwadai Kuroko 「常盤台のお嬢様 黒子」 *RG/W13-056 Modern Girl Kuroko 「モダンガール 黒子」 *RG/W13-058 Lady of Tokiwadai Mikoto 「常盤台のお嬢様 美琴」 *RG/W13-059 Yearning for Dear Elder Sister Kuroko 「お姉さまへの憧れ 黒子」 *RG/W13-060 "Aero Hand" Kongo 「“空力使い”婚后」 *RG/W13-061 177th Branch Member Kuroko 「第一七七支部所属 黒子」 *RG/W13-062 Pyjamas Mikoto 「パジャマの美琴」 *RG/W13-063 Yukata Mikoto 「浴衣の美琴」 *RG/W13-064 Seaside Kuroko 「水辺の黒子」 *RG/W13-065 Record Keeper Kuroko 「記録係 黒子」 *RG/W13-066 In Dress Mikoto 「ドレス姿の美琴」 *RG/W13-067 "Maid of Maid" Kongo 「“メイド・オブ・メイド”婚后」 *RG/W13-068 Dormitory Supervisor 「寮監」 *RG/W13-069 Telestina Kihara Lifeline 「テレスティーナ・木原・ライフライン」 *RG/W13-070 Yukata Kuroko 「浴衣の黒子」 *RG/W13-071 Key 「手掛かり」 *RG/W13-072 Tenacity 「執念」 *RG/W13-073 Highway Battle 「高速道路の戦い」 *RG/W13-074 Railgun 「超電磁砲 (W13)」 *RG/W13-075 Unlikely Alliance 「まさかの共闘」 'Blue Cards' *ID/W13-076 "Dedicatus545" Index 「“Dedicatus545”インデックス」 *ID/W13-077 Sliver Hair Blue Eyes Sister-chan 「銀髪碧眼のシスターさん」 *ID/W13-078 Gym Uniform Index 「チア衣装のインデックス」 *ID/W13-079 Orsola Aquinas 「オルソラ＝アクィナス」 *ID/W13-080 "Route Disturb" Oriana Thomson 「“追跡封じ”オリアナ＝トムソン」 *ID/W13-081 Always Busy Touma & Index 「いつも賑やか 当麻＆インデックス」 *ID/W13-082 Mystery Sister Index 「不思議シスター インデックス」 *ID/W13-083 Walking Church Index 「歩く教会 インデックス」 *ID/W13-084 Agnese Sanctis 「アニェーゼ＝サンクティス」 *ID/W13-085 Lotus Wand Wielder Agnese 「蓮の杖の使い手 アニェーゼ」 *ID/W13-086 Tatemiya Saiji 「建宮 斎字」 *ID/W13-087 Former Amakusa Catholic Kanzaki 「元天草式十字凄教 神裂」 *ID/W13-088 ... Preacher Orsola 「異教地への伝道者 オルソラ」 *ID/W13-089 "Fortis931" Stiyl 「“Fortis931”ステイル」 *ID/W13-090 ... Freeloader Index 「上条家の居候 インデックス」 *ID/W13-091 Swimsuit Index 「水着のインデックス」 *ID/W13-092 Laura Stuart 「ローラ＝スチュアート」 *ID/W13-093 Amakusa Catholic Itsuwa 「天草式十字凄教 五和」 *ID/W13-094 Rune Magician Stiyl 「ルーンの魔術師 ステイル」 *ID/W13-095 Yamisaka Ouma 「闇咲 逢魔」 *ID/W13-096 Food Stand Temptation 「屋台の誘惑」 *ID/W13-097 Significance of the Cross 「十字架の意味」 *ID/W13-098 Not a Big Deal? 「大した事ない？」 *ID/W13-099 Sheol Fear 「魔滅の声」 *ID/W13-100 Gluttonous Girl 「食いしん坊少女」 Category:Booster Packs